grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunja
Description Age 22 years. 7'10" / 239cm tall (short, for a Tauren) Hair worn in two long braids. Off white fur with blonde spots. Sandy, mid length, downward pointed horns. Soft features. "Baby faced." Greenish blue eyes. Small, round lensed glasses with bronze frames & no arms, worn pressed gently on the snout. Backstory Her memories begin in her youth within the orphanage in Thunder Bluff. She is told her family had attempted to settle a small farm in the Southern Barrens. She was found aimlessly wandering the dirt path northward, oblivious. The matron likened the luck of an infant tauren trouncing through the arid & hostile environment unharmed for even a moment to nothing short of a gift from the Earthmother herself. Ensuing search parties located where the family had set up temporary shelters & begun to settle. Only cinders remained of their hide huts, the adults, their belongings, and their Kodo missing entirely. Search parties at the time noted in the visible distance gigantic encroaching vines among the hills. Under the care of the primarily druidic matrons, Sunja as she was named, (her clan name lost with her family) was introduced to magic, as were all of her peers, then. However she performed poorly & the Matrons insisted, as she had been 'chosen' years ago, that she yet had innate hidden gifts yet to be seen, and eventually persisted in punishing her in an attempt to push her to succeed. Meanwhile, her peers both excommunicated & bullied her because of this perceived special treatment, as well as her nickname & it's namesake, Sunja the Sightless. It was not understood she was simply terribly nearsighted. That is until she and several of the oldest Tauren children, Sunja herself being of 12 years, were moved to the orphanage in Orgrimmar, where "the older children could be better accomodated." In reality, while that was true, the real reason was to recruit caretakers for the surging numbers of orphaned children in the Horde's capital city as the fires of war continued to burn brightly. In a young Orgrimmar she was exposed to a different point of view on the world, & was reintroduced, with fresh perspective, to Shamanism. She had believed up to then that she had been abandoned by the touch of the Earthmother and her magics. Nevertheless, the Orcs and Trolls showed her a new perspective that resonated with her from which to connect with the elements & worship the Earthmother in all her glory. By age 15 she could weave weak nature magic for rudimentary healing & some basic ritual. She was also among a select few luckily donated a device referred to as a "pair of glasses" by a local engineer. Round glass discs held in a bronze frame, balanced on the nose, they allowed more precise vision up to a staggering distance compared to how little she could see before. With this and the passing of time, Sunja's abhorrent nickname faded to memory. Years later into adulthood, she was released from her position at the Orgrimmar orphanage to heed the Call. She traveled to Camp Narache to begin her training as a Shaman; a champion of the Horde, in earnest. Behavior Inexperienced, she often references profession & spell books which she carries with her in a wide linen pouch at her waist. Often fidgets with her braids, books, glasses, clothing, & in general. Frequently caught with her nose in a book. Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Shaman